Winter Isn't the Only Thing That's Coming
by Perseids
Summary: AU Brittana Oneshot (also part Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books) Warning! References to spoilers up to GoT Season 4 - Santana didn't know that Brittany would one day "out nerd" her in something. She definitely didn't expect that it would be in Game of Thrones. Oh yeah, Winter is Coming... among other things.


**Another little snippet of the Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books universe. In honor of Game of Thrones returning on HBO... I had a little fun with this one. Again, it can be a stand alone with Nerd!Santana and AU Brittana)**

**Warning SPOILER ALERT if you have not read or watched anything Game of Thrones related. If you don't care then by all means, keep reading and enjoy.**

* * *

**Winter Isn't the Only Thing That's Coming**

* * *

So... Santana had no idea what she got herself into when she introduced Brittany to Game of Thrones. They simply had a day to themselves and she thought it would be cool to let her girlfriend see what the hype was all about with the show. She had all three seasons that were out on blu-ray and she put in the first disc after Brittany agreed to watch.

Yes, Santana was a huge fan of the TV series and thoroughly enjoyed the books as well.

But she never would have thought in a million years that Brittany S. Pierce would one day, "out nerd" her in anything.

And yes, that day came.

After finishing up the first episode of the first season, Brittany insisted that they watch another... and then another... and another... until it was well into the evening and they had actually finished the first season together.

"San! Did that really happen?!" Brittany exclaimed as the credits rolled as Santana yawned and blinked a few times to make sure her vision was intact after hours of staring at the TV.

"Yeah, B. It did," She replied back with a smile. They had been cuddled up on the couch at Santana and Quinn's apartment, both in sweats and loose-fitting t-shirts (Santana's was a faded Marvel Comics black printed tee with various iconic characters on it, Brittany's was an old off the shoulder grey dance shirt)

"This show is so crazy!" Brittany continued on with a bright expression.

"I'm surprised you really like it, but I'm glad that you do," Santana pushed up her glasses with her index finger and then turned off the TV with the remote that was next to her.

"All that violence and stuff kinda grossed me out, but I guess that's how it is?" Brittany scrunched up her nose in slight disgust.

"Oh babe, you have no idea," Santana told her with a laugh. She then leaned over and placed a kiss on Brittany's cheek, to which Brittany hummed in a content fashion.

* * *

Santana didn't know what she started until a couple days later when Brittany texted her.

Santana was on her bed taking a little study break with one of her comic books when her phone vibrated.

"I just finished Season Two"

Santana stared at her phone in disbelief for a few seconds. She then decided to call instead of responding back.

"I thought you were working today?" She said once Brittany picked up.

"I may have called in sick to watch the last two episode of that season," Brittany replied back in a quiet tone.

"Brittany!" Santana slightly chastised, her voice slightly higher than normal. Her girlfriend simply giggled over the line in response. "Holy marathons, Batman," She mumbled.

"I promise, I don't do it again. But I couldn't stop watching," Brittany explained in a light tone.

"Why didn't you watch it with me? I would have liked to do that instead of studying," Santana sighed.

"Because I'm a good girlfriend and know that you really do need to study for your test that's next week," Brittany said back.

"I guess..." A smile overtook Santana's features, Brittany really did know her better than she did herself sometimes.

Brittany got hooked. And Santana didn't have any qualms about that.

* * *

Brittany finished season three within the next week and basically cried her eyes out when she and Santana watched the infamous Red Wedding episode together. They were once again in the living room at Santana and Quinn's apartment.

"NOOOOOO!" Brittany wailed as the silence on the screen added to the emotion of the scenes that they just witnessed.

"Yup," Santana replied back, she couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's reaction. She remembered when she watched that scene with Puck and Sam. She got a little violent and started hitting the both of them because she didn't know what to do with herself.

"This can't be happening! He can't die!" A new wave of sobs overcame Brittany as she finished talking.

"It did, babe. I'm sorry," Santana cooed as she pulled her into a hug.

"I can't believe I'm so emotional over a fictional person and story," Brittany sniffled as she snuggled deeper into Santana's embrace.

"Welcome to my world," Santana kissed the top of her head and chucked softly. Even with slightly red, puffy eyes, Brittany was the most beautiful person Santana ever laid eyes on. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Quinn came home.

She took one look at them and then saw what they were watching on the TV in their living room.

"Let me guess, The Red Wedding?" Quinn asked seeing Brittany's distraught expression.

"Mmmmhmmm," Santana answered as the blonde in her arms looked over at the newcomer. Brittany whimpered as her face contorted into a frown and she broke out into another crying fit.

"Damnit Quinn!" Santana snapped at her roommate, her eyes glaring daggers in her direction. Quinn shot her back a confused look.

"What?!" She shrugged, "I didn't know she would start crying again!" Quinn defended and walked into her room, leaving the two alone.

"Shhhh, B. It's okay!" Santana tried to comfort her as she rubbed her arms soothingly.

"No it's not! Rob Stark is DEAD," Brittany blubbered out in between her weeping.

"Oh boy..." Santana muttered quietly before she said, "Do you want some ice cream? We have a whole tub in the freezer,"

"No, because that just reminds me of the cold, and snow, and the North," Brittany countered, she buried her face into Santana's shoulder. Santana sighed and turned off the TV with her free hand.

"Come on, babe. You need a break, wanna go to my room and cuddle?" She suggested as she began to rub Brittany's back.

Brittany didn't say anything for a few seconds and instead nodded as she tried to get her breathing under control.

Santana lead them to her room and they laid down together on her bed (currently covered in Captain America sheets due to The Winter Soldier just coming out in theaters).

"You feeling a little better?" Santana asked after a few minutes passed.

"Yeah," Brittany replied back quietly.

"When I watched that episode, I was with Puck and Sam. I didn't read the books yet but they did so they knew what was coming. At the end of the episode I didn't know what to do with myself and Snix came out. I kept hitting and punching the both of them because I didn't know what to feel and I yelled at them because they knew,"

Santana sighed in relief at the sound of her girlfriend giggling at her story.

"Thanks, honey," Brittany pressed her lips to Santana's cheek.

"I don't like seeing you sad," Santana pouted as Brittany pulled away. Brittany smiled and the sparkle in her blue eyes came back.

"We all have to be sad sometimes," She said to her.

* * *

Brittany ended up getting the books and read them all within the next month. Santana was impressed with how into Game of Thrones Brittany was.

When they hung out with everyone else, she was able to keep up in a discussion about the upcoming Game of Thrones premiere of Season Four with Sam and Puck. She was able to explain some background history of Westeros to Quinn, who only asked her one question about the Lannisters. Quinn looked over at Santana and gave her an expression that said "Wow she's basically on your level of nerd here,"

Santana nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

At one point when they went out on a date, Santana, in a gentleman-like fashion, extended her arm out to Brittany before they left the restaurant. All she said was,

"My lady," in a faux English accent. Brittany covered her mouth with a hand but couldn't stop the laughter that came out. She winked back at Santana and took her arm in hers.

"I love you," She told her as they walked out and headed towards the car.

She even bought Brittany a shirt that said "I will take what is mine with Fire and Blood" because she knew Brittany really liked Daenerys Targaryen aka Khaleesi. Needless to say, Brittany loved it and kissed Santana senseless when she got it.

"_Yer jalan atthirari anni_" Santana whispered into her ear when they parted.

"_Shekh ma shieraki anni_" Brittany answered back with a knowing smirk. Santana gasped and then began to laugh.

"Oh my god, I love you so much," She spoke up, a smile on her face.

"Come on," Brittany tugged on Santana's hand and looked towards her bedroom, there was a predatory glint behind her eyes. Santana glanced at her curiously.

"What?" She asked, not understanding what Brittany was hinting at. Brittany licked her lips and stepped closer to Santana so their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Winter isn't the only thing that's coming," She murmured in a low tone. It was so sexy that Santana gulped audibly and felt her cheeks heat up. She could have sworn she saw her glasses fog up as well.

"O-oh," Santana squeaked out. She went slack jawed and could only stare back at her girlfriend.

Brittany's smirk came back and she dragged her into Santana's room and shut the door without another word.

As the hours passed and let's just say that... yes.

Winter was definitely not the only thing coming... multiple times in that bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: I still enjoy writing my Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books Brittana. They're so cute haha.**

**_Dothraki translations:_**

**_Yer jalan atthirari anni_ = You are the moon of my life  
**

**_Shekh ma shieraki anni_= My sun and stars  
**

**Also! If you didn't know, I'm in the process of another story at the moment it's called Welcome to You and Me and it'll be cool if you could check it out.**

**That's it from me right now!**

**-Perseids**


End file.
